Not everyone is a toy!
by Otakunyannyan
Summary: This fanfic contains YAOI and swearings. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Naruto had enough of Sasuke's constant cheating on him. He decided to leave but sasuke isn't so happy about it. No one ever dump an Uchiha, and Uzumaki Naruto is no exception. What is Sasuke going to do? Will Naruto be able to cut ties with Sasuke forever? Sasunaru fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys! This fanfiction is a sasunaru fanfic. It contains a lot of swearing and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. There might be violence or even sex in the future chapters so if you don't like it, just click away. No one is stopping you.**

**However, if you wish to read and is a sasunaru fan, hope you guys like it! ^^ Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any characters of Naruto.**

"God damn it STUPID SASUKE! Just f***ing die and rot to death already!" Naruto screamed out in frustration, as he crushed the poor magazine in his hands.

Well, apparently, Naruto has found out Sasuke had cheated on him, AGAIN. This happened too often already.

First, Naruto would harshly grab onto sasuke's collar and demand an explanation him with a menacing look.

Next, sasuke will sweet talk his way out and explain that that was just a random human being pestering him and it would be 'troublesome' to reject and put up with their constant whining.

And, he just had to end with a speech that sounds _ever so familiar_,

"I promise that was nothing, you are all i ever wanted, needed and desired. Without you, I will find no means to live as well."

Then naruto would be very happy and pamper sasuke again, giving him whatever he wants.

However, it has all changed. Changed I tell you! No more Mr. "I will do whatever you say and pretend nothing happened".

'Promise this is nothing?' That's rubbish, Naruto has lost count of how many times that happened.

'I'm all he ever wanted, desired, needed? BULLSHIT. What nonsense is he spouting? He is treating me like a toy, that stupid motherf*****!'

'What the hell did he mean by 'without you, I will find no means to live as well'? Nice... Just plain nice... Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that. I'm pretty sure to change sasuke to be a loyal BOYFRIEND will be just like throwing a chicken out of the window and expecting it to fly high up into the sky... Just great...urgh!'

"I have enough of that stupid son of a b****! Does he think that I am to be taken for granted?! God damn him!" Rage built up in him. Naruto grabbed all his belongings and packed them in a suitcase.

"Good bye stupid, spoilt Uchiha boy that only likes to put his small tiny dick in some smelly hole." Naruto spat out angrily and harshly slammed the door, exiting the house that sasuke bought so that both of them can stay together.

Naruto marched his way to the Uchiha Company, one of the most well-known, and richest company. He stomped up to the lift and took it all the way to the highest level of the building. He came out of the lift and breathed in deeply.

Naruto might be slow sometimes but he isn't dumb enough to know not to act like a crazy maniac in such a refine company.

He noticed some of the workers here who he is familiarized with. They smiled widely, and waved to naruto and spoke a "hi!" Who in turn did the same and maintained his cool smile all the way till he stood right outside sasuke's office.

"Urm sir, you can't enter into our CEO's office now, he is currently busy."

One of the assistant prevented me from entering.

"Haha, no worries, it will be a quick one, my dear," naruto cupped her cheek with one of his free hand and smiled gently to her, charming her to let him in.

"O-okay... I think that's alright..." The assistant blushed deeply and slowly touched the place where naruto's hand has been placed at.

"Thank you..." Naruto gave his last gentle smile to the assistant and gently closed the door behind him.

Sasuke had his back faced towards the door, his right hand leaning onto his table, while his other hand is holding the phone, apparently talking about something that is claimed to make him _busy._

Sasuke didn't notice the door closing and Naruto walking in with a smile, a fake one obviously.

"Yeah yeah, alright, I'll talk to you later alright, sweetie? … ya see you soon… bye~" Sasuke said with a very sweet voice. Something that he will use against his _lovers._ YES, with a big S.

"Hi, sasuke." Naruto smiled, feeling his veins popping on his forehead. He clenched tightly onto his suitcase and had the greatest urge to just throw the keys that he had, the keys that belonged to their, correction, Uchiha's mansion. 'This f***ing cheating bastard.'

Sasuke quickly turned around, eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his lover in front of him, before it returned to the usual size. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke cleared his voice and spoke in a voice totally opposite to the previous tone when he spoke on the phone.

"Don't you know I'm busy? You know how I hate it when my lover comes into my company and disrupt my work."

"OH REALLY? And YOU know how I hate it when my lover cheats on me behind my back, up in front and smack left right?"

"You mean that call just now? That was nothing, c'mon. Sometimes I feel that you are too possessive. I am also a human being and deserves to also share the freedom of interacting with others."

Sasuke felt very frustrated. It's not his fault that the woman just won't stop calling. Everyone is the same, I doubt Naruto is any different.

"Wow. That's something very different from your usual speech. Considering YOU ARE A BIG FAT LIAR. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ARROGANCE AND SELFISHNESS! TAKE THESE!"

Naruto lost his last ounce of patience and threw the keys hardly towards the direction of Sasuke's face. Unfortunately, Sasuke managed to dodge it.

"W…What?" Sasuke looked at the item that was thrown by Naruto, confused.

"Thank you VERY much for cheating on me. I had enough like seriously. Have fun screwing all the boys and girls you want. AND YOU THINK EVERYONE LOVES YOU FOR YOUR MONEY?! B**** PLEASE."

Naruto spat angrily and stormed towards the door.

"Good. BYE!" He emphasized clearly and slammed the door open, furiously leaving the company.

"Uchiha-sama are you alright?"

"That was really scary."

"I think this is the first time uchiha-sama got dumped."

Sasuke snapped upon hearing that sentence. He glared hardly at the employees, something he will never do knowing that the relationship between the workers and the superior will be tarnished.

However, he could no longer care less. Naruto is just a toy, a mere precious toy that just outshines the other lovers he had. Sasuke is seething with rage. Naruto will have to pay. Sasuke will never allow something like this to happen.

"Urgh! All of you get out of my office!" Sasuke raged and slammed the door shut once everyone left his room. All the employees were beyond surprise at seeing Sasuke like this. This has to be his worst angry moments. For the first time, they felt the terror and fear towards their CEO.

Sasuke sat down and did deep breathing. He glared hardly at the keys that he _specifically and personally _gave to naruto. But that god damn mother****** just don't seem to f****** appreciate.

He will teach Naruto a lesson. Sasuke smirked maliciously, eyes turning cold as he glared at the keys.

Uchihas never get dumped. Uchihas do the dumping. That's the rule of the Uchihas.

Be prepared Uzumaki Naruto.

**Well yep, that's all, do review, fav and follow if you like this story^^ It means a lot to me U.U Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating, I really didn't expect anyone to actually want to read this story, ((sorry I'm a little pessimistic)) but thank you guys for your kind words!^^ it made me had the inspiration. Yes...**  
**Hahaha! Anyways, please do enjoy this story!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here. I only own the story.**

**A/N: if the words are like this "flashback" they are flashbacks. However, if they are like this "flashback" they are basically the story line now.**

"God damn it!" Sasuke swung his phone harshly onto the ground, not even giving it a slight glance as the poor phone smacked into pieces. Sasuke is very angry. Beyond angry. He is in a very very bad mood.

This is causing a lot of trouble for the employees in work. Sasuke's emotions are getting to him after naruto left him with humiliation and disappointment. Sasuke isn't angry because he loved naruto or anything, oh no. He is angry because that b**** had the guts to come into his office, make a chaos and leave sasuke in great shame and humiliation.

However, even though sasuke is pissed off at every minute, he was still able to come up with productive management of his business and does his work professionally. The only thing that has changed was how he has became more abusive. Selfish. Rude. And...cold. Sasuke no longer hides the fact that all of his lovers were toys to him. He no longer tried to be nice to anyone.

He learned this through the worst case where he is humiliated by a mere average looking, below average in terms of both Intelligence, and a pathetic excuse of a lover. Sasuke couldn't care less anymore. He wanted to make naruto suffer, but naruto immediately changed every single source of getting connection. He quit his job, moved out of his current location, and even changed his email address and phone numbers. Everything related to him has changed. It was as if he didn't exist at all.

That fact made sasuke's blood boil deeply and furiously within. Sasuke started to think why he had accepted naruto's confession 3 years ago. Oh that's right. He's a playboy, there's plenty of fishes in the sea, which is why, even if there was one fish special to him, he isn't going to sacrifice for that one fish and ignore the fresher, juicier fishes around. That's right. A typical uchiha.

Sasuke remembered his first meeting with his innocent, adorable little Naruto 5 years ago.

**5 years ago...(flashback)**  
_"How could you!" Yet another familiar scene has happened to the great sasuke uchiha._

_He waited for the smack._

_"URGH!"_  
_*smack*_  
_As expected._

_The well-dressed lady raised her right palm and harshly smacked it across his face, tears trickling down her cheek and her palm shaking slightly from her sobs._

_"I hate you!" She stormed off, ignoring the stares from the unwanted audience. Sasuke simply hid his bored eyes behind his long bangs, before settling back down onto the seat he was sitting before this drama episode... Or should I say short film, was played._

_Yet again, sasuke has broken another girl's heart, he was getting bored of her, and, as expected, she was not ready for the harsh fact of life. Or rather, sasuke's fast changing and selfish emotions._

_He was an uchiha. An uchiha which is one of the most powerful family, a relative linked to the government of the country. Whatever an uchiha wants, an uchiha will get it. It was a sad rule that any lovers of sasuke uchiha have to realize._

_Sasuke sighed, and adjusted his cap which hid his hair, before settling down on his chair and sipped his cup of coffee. The stinging feeling on his left cheek is starting to hurt him a little. 'Wow... That woman has one strong arm...or two...'_

_Sasuke was in a disguise. Like I said, he was an uchiha. The uchiha which is the founder of the most famous uchiha company. If anyone sees him in public, getting smacked, news would flash across the entire nation._

_"Hi sir, are you alright? Would you like me to provide some ice packs for your 'sting'?" A gentle, young blonde waiter approached him with a gentle smile upon his lips. Sasuke looked up slightly and felt touched. Normally, most people wouldn't even care less of what has happened, or rather they would have avoided or blamed the man for the cause of this commotion, despite the fact that he was the one with a smacked cheek._

_"Thank you. I would really appreciate it..." Sasuke smiled a little to show his sincerity and appreciation to the waiter who nodded, before leaving to get the ice packs. Like always, even though he had went through a breakup, he was still calm and filled with a gentleman aura, like nothing has happened._

_'The boy must be doing his job, concerning himself to attend to me...' Sasuke thought pessimistically as he sighed, knowing how selfish most people are... Yes and that included him. He sighed once again, at the thought that there will never be a person, who truly loves him for himself, not for his money, not for his reputation, not for his looks and of course, willing to accept his flaws._

_"What do you mean I can't give the ice packs to that man?" A familiar voice broke his train of thoughts. His curiosity was piqued and his eyeballs moved to his corner of his eyes, watching yet another scene that was about to happen._

_"Did you just realized that that man has just created a commotion here? I can't believe he has the guts to stay here. How will this reflect about my business? This shop is not a place for such drama." Sasuke narrowed his eyes upon hearing those words escaped through a taller man with white hair, standing in front of the blonde waiter who provided help to him. 'are they talking about me?'_

_"But manager-San... How can you treat a customer like that. Yes, he might have created a commotion... Or rather was involved in it, that doesn't mean he isn't allowed to eat and drink here right?" 'Oh... They wanted me to leave...how thoughtful...'_

_"Can you please stop referring me as manager-San... And I don't care! Don't talk about-"_

_The frown between sasuke's brows cringed deeply. He couldn't take this nonsense anymore. He stood up. The silent whispers among the other customers ceased. The boss and the waiter turned their heads and watched him._

_Sasuke met eyes with the manager and waiter, before putting on his sunglasses and leaving the shop. He had enough drama for an afternoon. It's time to head back to work._

_"wait!" Sasuke's footsteps halted, before turning slightly to see who it was. It was the blonde waiter._

_"Urm... I apologize for my manager's actions. He didn't mean those hurtful and insensitive words." The blonde boy went on and immediately bowed before him._

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

_"Please forgive us...," the waiter slowly stood up straight. "And here, the ice packs for your...burn." He held the ice pack to him with both hands and bowed once again._

_Sasuke slowly went on and grabbed onto the ice pack, feeling a little more happier than before. "Thank you..." A rare smile lit upon sasuke's lips. He felt grateful towards this waiter's actions. The waiter's sapphire blue eyes lit up and his mouth stretched into a huge grin._  
_"Please do come again! Have a nice day!" Just as the waiter was heading back into the shop, sasuke called him out._  
_"Hey. Wait."_  
_He reached into his pocket and fished out his wallet. He promptly took out a $50 note and placed it in the waiter's palms._

_"What?" The waiter looked up and examined the $50 note in his hands. "Oh no sir, this ice pack is for free, please take the money back." The waiter grinned as he grabbed hold onto sasuke's hand and returned the money to him._

_Sasuke was in surprise. He did not expect the money to be returned. Come on... It's just $50..._

_"Please take it, I appreciated your kind actions. They are for you."_

_"But sir! Please don't treat money like that. You can't simply give away $50 like that, can you? Please sir. Please. Take back, I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I merely was a little worried about the slap on your face."_

_Sasuke was starting to get a little irritated. No one says no to an uchiha. "Just accept it." And with that, he turned his back facing him and walked away._

_The sound of the shop's glass door opened and a different voice was heard. "Woah dude! $50 as your tip!? You are one lucky man here."_

_"... F*** you dog breath. I'm giving the money to the poor homeless man across the street. That man probably wasn't thinking right, to give someone $50 as tips."_

_'Woah woah. Hold on. Did he just cursed? And is he saying I'm stupid? 'Wasn't thinking right?' He say? And here I thought I was being nice!' Sasuke turned around, facing the two-faced waiter and 'dog breath'._

_"Hey you!" Sasuke called out to the waiter ready to walk across the street._

_The blonde waiter stopped, and quickly turned around, surprised to see the man._  
_"What's your name?" Sasuke walked closer towards the waiter and sexily removed his sunglasses, before grabbing onto his shirt, bringing their faces closer. "Because I'm interested in you"_

_"Oh sir, my name is- wait WHAT?!" The blonde boy screamed and pushed him away. "look sir. Urm. Thank you for your compliments. However, you seem to have forgotten or mistaken. I'm a man. I don't know what is going through your mind right now. And I'm not gay..."_

_" hey now. Tell me your name now." Sasuke glared harshly and once again grabbed onto the waiter's shirt. This time even tighter._

_"Sir," The blonde waiter gripped onto Sasuke's shirt as well. "I don't want to fight with you, but I hope you can understand I'm a human being as well. I have my own limit. Do not push your luck." Naruto warned as he glared._

_Just then, a strong wind blew by, making this scene all too dramatic. The cap Sasuke was wearing flew out of his head, revealing his cool spiky raven hair._

_'Dog breath' widened his eyes. 'This man! I know him! Could he be the one and only...'_

_"Hey Naruto... I would suggest you not to provoke this man..." His friend whispered harshly, tightly gripping onto his arms._

_"Wait. hold it kiba. I did not provoke him. Did I, sir?" Naruto turned his head back at the man, eyes narrowed as he gripped harder onto his shirt._

_"Hm... Maybe..." Sasuke softened his grip and smirked, before shoving his palm into his pocket to get his cigarette and lighter._

_"Naruto! Stop. You idiot! You can't be serious... Don't you know this man?"_

_Sasuke's smirk widened even more, feeling his ego soaring high. He lit his cigarette and sucked in the air._

_"...was I supposed to?" a cough was immediately followed after that sentence. It was Sasuke who coughed. That question surprised him. There was actually someone in this world that doesn't know him?_

_"Oh my god you idiot!" Kiba punched Naruto on the face, sending him flying._

_"Uchiha-San, we are very sorry for our misbehavior and childish act. Thank you very much for visiting our shop and have a nice day ahead." Kiba bowed and rambled on before struggling to pull an angry Naruto with him back into the shop._

_"Wait you dog breath! That son of a b**** deserves a Lesson! And why the f*** are we accepting the $50 note? It feels like he was pitying us!"_  
_"Stupid idiot! Don't think so much! He was kind enough not to sue you... For whatever you did to him!"_  
_"I did nothing! I offered my help and he was the one that grabbed onto my shirt. Oh no... My shirt is all wrinkled up! I should have given him a slap as well for ruining my shirt!"_  
_"Please Naruto, stop acting so dramatic. You are like a sissy boy now. Do you seriously not know who he is?"_  
_"LIKE I SAID WAS I SUPPOSED TO?! God! Hey! Stop! You are wrinkling the shirt even more! Hey! Stop-"_

_And with that, the scene has ended with the two waiters back into their shop._

_Sasuke chuckled, before taking another puff on his cigarette._

_Great. A new target, set._  
_The evil smirk on sasuke's lips widened._  
_'Naruto...was it? Haha... What an interesting guy...interesting indeed...'_

_Sasuke turned his back and walked away, heading back to his office._

_"Oh my dear Naruto-Kun... Till we meet again..."_

**And yeah! I shall have to stop here for now. I need you guys to vote.**  
**If you guys want me to skip the whole flashback of how Sasuke and Naruto meet, please tell me or just type (a).**  
**(a) this means I will just briefly describe how they meet and skip to the main part of the story.**  
**If you guys want me to be more elaborate with how they met, tell me as well or simply type (b).**  
**(b) this means I will be more detailed in how they meet and all. Of course, this will also be linked to the main story.**

**In other words, the flashbacks how how they met was just an extra part to make this story seems more... Understandable xD**

**Either choices are fine with me, I thought I should let you guys choose since I wasn't able to decide whether to add this part in:)**

**Please do tell me! And I really really thank you and hope you guys enjoyed this story so far ((^ω^))**  
**Thank you once again and please fav, follow, comment etc. if you enjoyed it:) it will really make me happy ^^ thank you!**


End file.
